


Tornado

by ThirdGenerationRockette



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: 2.09, F/M, Fighting, Making Up, Post-Engagement, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdGenerationRockette/pseuds/ThirdGenerationRockette
Summary: “Come on,” Tess says, looking up over her screen at him. “This is the first time in months they’ve fought like this here, and they used to do it constantly. At least now instead of glaring at each other for days they can go home and make up properly.”





	Tornado

“Also, I don’t know if everyone in the room thinks that papers left on their desks are magically protected by an invisibility shield, or if it’s just Will.” She pauses, glaring pointedly towards the end of the table. “But to remind you, they aren’t, so remember to move anything you don’t want someone else to see.”

“Mac...” Will starts to speak but she looks away and stands up, gathering her papers and striding from the room. He catches up with her halfway across the bullpen, a hand on her arm stopping her. “I figure that was directed at me, but am I supposed to know what it was about?”

“I think you know exactly what it’s about.” She hugs her papers tightly against herself, looking at him, his bemused expression only serving to add to her irritation.

“If I knew what it was about, I wouldn’t be asking,” he sighs. “I don’t have a clue what-"

“Oh save it, Will.” She snaps, only realising how loud when she sees a number of heads glance up before burying themselves back in their work. Lowering her voice, she continues. “I don’t want to talk about this here, but I will say, for the record, that I wish you’d talked to me about it. I don’t really care, I’ll sign whatever you need me to because believe me, I’m going nowhere, and I thought you knew that. I haven’t waited eight fucking years to marry you only to run off, and if you think for a minute I give a shit about your money-“

“Wait.” He stops her, his voice rising slightly. “I really don't have a clue what-“

“Really?” Her voice rises again, but she can’t help it. Aware once again that staff members are listening but pretending not to, she still can’t seem to calm down. “Do you really want me to sign it? What else? You know what I have in the bank, you know I do fine, do you want proof of all that too? Because, shit, I really thought…”

“Of course I know what’s in the bank, we have our money in the same damn account! Wait, you really thought what?” He prompts her, as she stops, his voice gentle again. “Mackenzie?”

“This isn’t the place for this." She shakes her head and sighs. “Your office.”

*

“I didn't think we'd have to put up with this anymore,” Neal mutters, earning a raised eyebrow from Tess. “What? I’m just saying that now they're together, I thought the fighting right in front of my desk was done.”

“Come on,” Tess says, looking up over her screen at him. “This is the first time in _months_ they’ve fought like this here, and they used to do it constantly. At least now instead of glaring at each other for days they can go home and make up properly.”

“God." He winces. "I really don’t need that image.”

"I'm just pointing out that all that fighting back then had nowhere to go, now they can work it out in the bedroom." She pauses, a grin on her face as Neal squirms. "I bet they have the _best_ sex. I mean, seriously, all those years of longing and now...damn."

"Tess!" He turns back to his screen briefly before looking back at her. “What do you suppose that was all about though?”

“Marriage, money?” She waves a hand, frowning as she pauses. “Actually, you know what it sounded like? I think he wants her to sign a pre-nup.”

“No way!” Neal’s eyes go wide. “There is no way Mac gives a damn about Will’s money, and there is definitely no way Will would think she does.”

“Yeah, so maybe he doesn’t want her to sign anything,” she sighs. “Maybe she just thinks he does, when really he doesn’t, and now she thinks he thinks she’s not all in, that she’s going to want to leave him someday.”

“He thinks that she thinks…” He frowns, confused.

“That _he_ think.” She stops. “It doesn’t matter. Hell, at least they’ve gone to his office to fight now, right?”

“I guess so.” He nods, glancing over towards Will’s office, where all is quiet so far. "Tess?"

"Yeah?" She looks back up at him.

"I'll give you fifty bucks if you go and knock on that door." He grins. 

"Not a chance, Sampat."

*

Saying nothing as she walks into his office, Mackenzie waves her hand in the direction of his desk and waits for him to walk across the room, folding her arms and biting her lip to stop herself yelling at him. The pile of papers is in the same spot as earlier when she had come looking for him, post-it on the top simply reading ‘This may be useful’.

“Jenna!” he yells, slamming his hand down on the desk, waiting as Jenna comes rushing into the room.

“Yes?” she asks, glancing between the two of them.

“This stuff on my desk,” Will says. “Where did it come from?”

“Your agent messengered it over earlier,” Jenna says, patiently. “I told you there was some paperwork for you and you said to just leave it on your desk. So…I left it on your desk.”

“Right.” He runs a hand through his hair and nods. “Right, okay.” 

“Is that all?” Jenna asks, stepping towards the door.

“Yeah.” He sighs and she darts from the room.

“You asked Scott to send you this?” Mackenzie doesn’t even attempt to control her anger. “You asked your _agent_ to send you a pre-nup agreement?”

“I didn’t ask Scott to send me anything.” His voice is raised but he stops short of yelling, pausing as her words seem to sink in. “Hang on, he sent me a _what_?”

Mackenzie grabs the papers and waves them in front of his face, before slamming them down and sitting on the corner of the desk as he reaches for them.

“A pre-nup?” He looks at her, disbelief written all over his face. “A fucking pre-nup? You can’t seriously think I-“

“What I was supposed to think?” She stands up again, moves closer. “I come in here looking for you and that’s what I find sitting on your desk. Is it all ready for me to sign? Does it need to be witnessed? Let’s go, I’m sure any of our staff is up for the job-“

“Mac, I have never seen this before you waved it in my face twenty seconds ago.” He rests his hands on her shoulders and she sighs but doesn’t try to move. “I have never given a pre-nup a thought, although clearly my agent has. Jesus, if I ever, _ever_ did anything to make you want to leave me, you could take whatever the fuck you wanted because none of it would matter, nothing would-“

“I’m _never_ going to leave you.” She cuts in, sighing guiltily as she begins to calm down, the realisation that she possibly has this all wrong starting to become clear. “Like I said, I’ve waited forever to marry you and there is nothing on God’s green earth that would make me walk away from you now. You’re stuck with me, for life. I absolutely promise you that. Pre-nup or not.”

“Not.” He lets go of her shoulders and picks up the papers, tearing them into pieces that they both watch flutter to the floor. “I didn’t ask him to send this shit, I swear, I don’t know what he was thinking.”

“That I’m a gold-digging skank?” She quirks an eyebrow and he shakes his head.

“I swear, he’s going to get it with both fucking barrels for this,” he says, reaching for her hand, squeezing gently. “Followed by a reminder that my wife-to-be is a genius who will probably end up earning ten times what I do one of these days.”

“Well, I think we both know that the on-air talent is always going to earn more than the mastermind behind the operation but if that day does ever come, at least I know who to turn to for the pre-nup information.” She smirks, tangling her fingers with his, dropping her eyes and pausing. “You know, you do earn a _lot_ of money, so if you did want to have something drawn up…I mean, I wouldn’t, I-“

“Mackenzie...” He drags her name out and there’s a note of warning in his tone.

“Alright. I’m just saying, I didn’t like the idea of you not talking to me about it, that’s all.” She pauses. “Not that there was anything to talk about, as it turned out, but you know.”

“You remember the conversation we had after we got engaged, right?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “When we said we were going to talk about everything, big things, little things, no secrets. Do you remember that?”

“Of course I remember,” she says, nodding and pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I kind of got the impression we meant that,” he says, tugging on her hand and pulling her closer, smiling slightly.

“We did.” She smiles back, sheepish as she realises her reaction was perhaps somewhat extreme. “Sometimes it’s just…”

“Hard to remember that I’m not an ass anymore?” he asks, eyebrows raised, his smile widening as she lets out a giggle. “Well, mostly.”

“No.” She untangles her hand from his and slides it under his sweater, laughing when he squirms slightly. “There are just the occasional moments when I forget we’re… _this_ again, that we’re you and me again, not just at work, I mean. I’m making no sense, am I?”

“I think the smartest thing would be for me not to answer that,” he says, glancing briefly at the door before he leans down and kisses her quickly.

“Good move.” Smiling, she moves towards the door. “Alright, I have work to do. Should Scott send you any other ridiculous pieces of paperwork we might need to discuss, I’ll be in my office.”

*

"You know what might have actually been helpful for Scott to send?" he asks, pausing to watch as she pulls her hair from its ponytail and stretches her arms above her head, yawning slightly.

"What?" Kicking off her heels, she walks over to where he's sitting on the end of the bed.

"A will," he says, reaching for her and slowly unzipping her skirt, watching as it falls to the floor and she steps out of it. "I really need to get that shit updated, make sure I'm clear that everything goes to you."

"I guess." She frowns, nudging his knees apart and stepping between them, resting her hands on his shoulders, grinning as his hands move to the back of her thighs. "I mean, you could, but it really doesn't matter."

"It does matter," he says quietly, his fingers tickling her skin. "You're going to be my wife, I need to-"

"Billy." She stops him, her hands moving to his face, thumbs stroking softly across his cheekbones. "You and me are going together, when I'm ninety four and you're a hundred and six, a tornado."

"A hundred and six? A tornado?" he lifts an eyebrow. "Here?"

"Yep." She bites her lip, looking closely at him. "A freak tornado that only hits our house, nobody else is hurt, our kids are fine, and our grandkids, and everyone else we love, it's just us, and it's quick, boom, over."

"Not that you've thought about this at all," he says, moving his hands to rest on her hips, his thumbs making tiny circles.

"No." She smiles, dropping her hands from his face to his shoulders. "Not for a minute."

"Alright." He pulls her closer and slides a finger inside her panties, pulling the lace down and leaning forward, running his tongue slowly across her skin before pulling back. "But for argument's sake, let's say this tornado miscalculates and takes me out first, I'd feel better knowing you get everything. You know, just for the time you have before it comes back for you. How does that sound?"

"Like bullshit." She smiles and pushes herself closer to him. "But do that again with your tongue and I _might_ be persuaded."

"Oh I can do even better than that." He slides her panties slowly down her legs, pausing while she steps out of them and kicks them aside.

"I know you can," she says, biting her lip as she feels her thighs quiver under the light strokes of his fingers. "Why do you think I'm marrying you?"

"We've established it's not for my money, so..." He stops and his lips once again land on her abdomen as her hands move into his hair.

"Yeah." She breathes, her fingers twisting as he moves his tongue lower. "Fuck the money, rich boy. Show me what else you've got."

"Oh, I've got plenty," he says, moving his hands to the backs of her thighs and stroking her skin as his tongue pushes nearer to where she wants it, so slowly her breath catches.

"Yeah you do." Her hands still in his hair, she moves his head lower and instinctively widens her stance, sighing when he sets his hands on her hipbones, holding her in place as his tongue moves to lap her up, like the cat who got the cream.

She hears herself moan and tightens her hands in his hair, hardly able to breathe with the feel of his tongue on her, hot and wet, and with the trembling in her thighs as his thumbs rub rhythmically over her hips. His hands slide down and he gently parts her wider to allow his tongue the access he needs, and she's aware that she's panting, moaning, unable to do anything more than just grip tightly to his hair. He pulls back slightly and looks up at her, his lips wet, his eyes dark, and says her name. Nothing more, just _Mackenzie_.

It's all she needs, the look in his eyes, her name falling from his lips, his tongue making one final pattern against her, and she comes hard, an incoherent string of nonsense tumbling from her mouth. It stops only when he stands suddenly and kisses her, his lips wet and tasting of her, his hand tangling through her hair as she reaches down to unzip his jeans. Breaking the kiss, she kneels in front of him and tugs his jeans down his legs, looking up at him and biting her lip as he kicks them aside.

Wrapping her hand around him, she starts to stroke, slowly at first, speeding up as he starts to harden under her touch. Her tongue runs slowly but firmly around the tip of him, and he slips his hand into her hair, swearing under his breath as she takes him into her mouth, one hand on the base of him, the other ghosting lightly across his thigh. She switches between swirling gently and sucking with more pressure, her hand rubbing him slowly up and down as her lips pull back.

"I love it when I feel you get hard in my mouth, Billy," she says simply, feeling his hands tighten their grip in her hair.

“Jesus, Mackenzie.” He groans as he pushes her hair out of her eyes and she looks up at him. “You need to stop…if you don't I’m going to come and I don’t want…”

“Well.” She pulls her mouth from him, licking her lips as her hand keeps moving, stroking him slowly. “Here I was thinking that was the whole point of this little exercise, but if you don’t want to-“

“Get up here.” His voice is low, almost a growl and her stomach flips over as he slides his hand through her hair and pulls her gently up from her knees to sit on his thigh. “What I meant was, I don’t want to come in your _mouth_.”

He stills her hand and pulls it up to clasp their fingers together as he leans in to kiss her, his tongue pushing hard against hers. Burying her free hand in his hair, she pulls him closer and as he strokes his fingers down her arm she feels a soft laugh bubble out against his mouth at the tickling sensation. When he pulls back, she runs her hand across the back of his neck, her nails scratching lightly through his hair.

"You know how I love to watch your face when you come?" His eyes bore into hers and she feels herself shift slightly, trying to reach down again to stroke him, sighing when their joined hands prevent her.

"I do know that." She breathes the words and feels herself blush which is absurd given that she's naked on his lap, her wetness coating his thigh.

"That too," he says, stroking his finger down the side of her face. "I love how you blush like that...you know what else I love? Watching you in that."

His gaze darts to the mirror against the wall, attached to the huge dresser she insisted on bringing to his place when everything else went into storage for their move to the new apartment. She follows his eyes and sees what he sees, the two of them on the end of the bed, her skin flushed, his hair a mess, and she stands up, taking his hand. Leading him towards the dresser, she stops in front of the mirror and hooks the stool with her foot, climbing onto her knees, gripping the edge of the dresser.

"Mmm." She looks in the mirror, biting her lip as he takes a step closer and stares at her reflection. "Are you _just_ going to watch?"

With no words, he moves forward, places one hand under her rib cage and the other between her legs, and drags his fingers slowly through her wetness before pulling his hand back and sliding into her in one slow stroke. His eyes never leave the mirror, watching as she gasps, biting her lip harder as she pushes back against him. She tightens her grip on the dresser, scrambling slightly until his arm settles under her and she feels steady.

"If I fall off this stool and break my fucking leg..." She moans, her words halted as he slides deeper inside her, reaching forward and rubbing his thumb across her shoulder.

"You're the one who climbed onto the stool." He moves his hand from her shoulder to her nipple, pinching lightly, and she sees his smirk in the mirror when she lets out an even louder moan.

"And you said you liked..." Her head tips back and she pauses, biting her lip hard when he pulls almost all the way out and then pushes slowly back into her, his eyes once again fixed on hers as she stutters the rest of her words. "The mirror."

She struggles to catch her breath because each time she tries he thrusts into her again, harder, slower, and god, he's always...impressive, but it's never more apparent than at this angle and she hears herself let out another long moan as he picks up the pace. He rolls her nipple between his finger and thumb and even though she doubted it was possible, she feels herself get wetter, hears the vivid sound of him sliding faster into her combined with her increasingly loud cries. Closing her eyes briefly, she bends her arms, resting her elbows on the dresser, and pushes herself back even tighter against him, needing him deeper still, even though she knows she's going to be sore in the morning. It's the best kind of sore though, and completely worth it.

Moving his hand gently over her ribs, his fingers trace indecipherable patterns across her skin and when his palm lands flat against her other nipple, she groans, closing her eyes. It's almost overwhelming, the feeling of his fingers teasing her nipples into near painful peaks, as he continues to drive into her.

"Open your eyes." His voice is low, it rumbles through her entire body and she looks up at his reflection. "You know what I'm going to do now?"

“Tell me.” She encourages him breathily, she loves it when he’s talkative, when the tone of his voice changes to this one, the one she only ever hears from him when they’re together like this. “Tell me what you’re going to do.”

"I'm going to make you come." He doesn't take his eyes from hers as he slows down and again pulls back just so he can slide slowly back inside her. "I'm going to make you come hard, so I can watch when you do. I’m going to make you come so fucking hard that whenever I look at you tomorrow…all you’re going to think about is me inside you tonight."

“Oh, God.” She feels her heart pounding against her chest, heat spreading up her neck and into her face.

“And then...” He stops as her hand lifts off the dresser and reaches for his, grasping hard onto his fingers when he releases her nipple and thrusts once, twice, harder again. “I’m going to come inside you, Mackenzie.”

“Touch me, Billy.” She moans. “Touch me.”

His hand moves lower and she’s hot and wet under his touch, a touch so featherlight she hears her own voice begging him for more, even though she is barely aware of her brain forming the thought. His thumb moves in quick circles and he stills inside her as he adds his fingers to give one final swipe, groaning hard as she comes against his hand, her gaze darting up to meet his again. He keeps his hand pressed up against her as she moans his name over and over, knowing he’s almost there. When he starts to move again, his strokes are long and slow at first, building in speed until he’s pushing fast and hard into her, and as he starts to come she covers his hand with her own, their eyes fixed on each other in the mirror.

She feels his hands move down her back, settling on her hips as he bends over and scrapes his teeth across her shoulder. Arching her back, she feels him lift a hand from her hip to stroke himself, pumping into her one last time, her name on his lips as he stills and runs his fingers gently down her arm. He pulls slowly out of her and she bites back a moan at the sensation, watching him in the mirror as he lets out a long breath and waiting for his eyes to meet hers. When he does look at her, she gives him a half smile and he returns it with a smirk as she pushes herself up onto her hands, wincing slightly.

Climbing down off the stool, she turns and places a hand in the centre of his chest, pushing him down to sit where she was just kneeling and lowering herself onto his lap, her legs straddling his and her arms draped over his shoulders.

"Looking pretty pleased with yourself there, McAvoy." She quirks an eyebrow and grins at him as her hands slides into his hair.

"I did alright." He kisses her, smiling against her mouth.

"Yeah, you did," she murmurs, pulling back slightly to look at him. "More than alright." 

"Good to know." He runs his hands up her back and she smiles at him. "I do aim to please."

"Oh, believe me, I'm pleased." Her fingers tangle playfully in his hair. "Delighted, actually...and I like it when you're talkative, when you tell me what you're going to do to me."

"You do, huh?" He moves a hand to her face, cupping her cheek.

"I _really_ do...for future reference." She leans in to kiss him, her tongue swiping quickly across his bottom lip before she pulls back. "You know what else I like?"

"What's that?" He runs his thumb lightly across her cheekbone.

"This dresser. I really love this dresser." She pauses, a hint of a smile threatening her lips. "So, in your pre-nup, you're going to need to make sure I get the dresser."

"I would say I'd fight you for it." He smirks at her. "But without you, I'd have absolutely no fucking use for it."

"Good answer." Her smile widens.

"Also a good thing is that there _is_ no pre-nup." His voice is firm but his thumb on her cheek is tender.

"Definitely." She nods, leaning forward and pressing her face into his neck.

"There never was." He runs a hand through her hair and she reassures him with a soft kiss against his skin.

"I'm going to need to move." She shifts slightly in his lap after a minute, lifting her head to look at him. "You left me with some cleaning up to do, baby."

Resting her hands on his shoulders, she lifts herself up and moves carefully off the stool, feeling the stiffness starting to set into her upper thighs, and the slow ache between her legs causes a faint moan to fall from her lips.

"Shit." She digs her fingers into his shoulders. "You can figure out what to tell anyone who asks tomorrow why I'm walking like I just climbed off a giant horse, I swear to God."

"Fine with me." He stands and reaches for the tissues on the corner of the dresser, handing a handful to her. "I'll tell them you _did_ just climb off a giant horse."

"You're so full of yourself." She smirks. "It's a good thing I love you."

"It's a _really_ good thing you love me," he says, his voice completely serious before a smirk appears to match hers. "And honey...you were full of me not so long ago."

"I've got news for you, Billy." She runs a finger slowly down his stomach as she lowers her voice and steps closer. "I still am."

"Holy shit, Mac." His eyes go wide and she bites her lip.

"Come on, big boy." She grabs his hand and slides her fingers through his. "Play your cards right and I might let you feel me up in the shower. You know, if you're not _totally_ worn out for one night."

"I think you know me better than that." He grins.

"Yeah." She grins back and starts to pull him towards the bathroom. "I think I do."


End file.
